


Watch the Boys

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! School Musical [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In college, after some years of dating, Luck and Dallas have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Boys

Luck and Dallas date from the middle of their junior year until they’re two years out of high school, but the subject of sex has never come up. Sure, they’ve gotten pretty heavy with their kissing and cuddling sometimes, but nothing that could even constitute as sex. They’ve never even come _close_. Luck is way too shy, for one thing—it took forever for him to even muster the courage to lie next to Dallas in a bed, much less think about fucking him. And sure, Dallas thinks about it sometimes; he’ll rub his fingers against the muscles on Luck’s chest and stomach, he’s dropped some hints, gotten pretty flirty, but Luck’s too prone to panicking for him to try anything just yet. The last thing he needs is for the poor guy to have a full-blown panic attack right in the middle of getting jerked off.

Still, it won’t stop Dallas from showing off skin every now and again. His affinity for wearing lingerie was made known way back in high school, so he doesn’t see why Luck feels the need to have a heart attack every time Dallas brings up the topic or decides putting pants on is too much trouble for one day. Currently, he’s lying on his belly on the bed in the dorm that they share, his ankles crossed and his legs bent at the knee, reading through some old ass book Eve gave him one year for Christmas that he’s not really focusing on. He’s more interested in Luck finding him like this, after all, and he gets his wish when he hears the door open, shut, and then the sound of textbooks falling to the floor.

He’s not really _that_ exposed, Dallas thinks, looking over his shoulder to stare at his boyfriend. His pants are off, and he’s wearing black thigh-highs with lace trimming and matching black panties. He’s still got his shirt on, at least. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Luck. Chill.”

When Luck can finally speak, he squeaks, “What—why—where are your—oh my God.” He’s still as panicky as he was before when it comes to things involving Dallas Genoard and romance, even though he’s matured significantly. Those who didn’t know him well would describe him as the handsome Gandor fox, but Dallas knows that he’s about as “foxy” as a Chihuahua.  “Uh—uh, is there something I’m missing?”

“No.” Dallas shoves the book off the bed and flips onto his back, shifting so that his head is on the pillows. He lifts one leg, his shirt sliding down his thighs again and showing the hem of his underwear. Luck’s face darkens several shades. “I don’t _have_ Friday classes, Luck. Why would I waste time gettin’ dressed if I ain’t goin’ nowhere?” Still shaking a little, Luck crawls into bed next to him, lying on his stomach, putting an arm tentatively on Dallas’s waist. Ah. So now he’s making a move, sort of.

He looks up at Luck in that way he does sometimes when they’re kissing for so long they almost can’t breathe; his eyelashes darken his eyes and they’ve got the stare of a cat in heat, but Dallas isn’t prepared for when Luck kisses him.

Luck’s teeth press kind of sharp against Dallas’s lip, and it makes his cock stir. He kisses deep, heavy, in a way they’ve never done before, and Dallas gasps as Luck pushes him back against the bed, crawling between his legs, pushing his thighs up. His face goes hot, but he wraps his legs around Luck’s hips anyway, puts his arms around his shoulders. Wow. There’s a sense of dominance about him that Dallas has never felt before, and, surprisingly, he loves it. Dallas has never been the kind of guy who’s sat by quietly and been submissive, but when it came to Luck…

A tiny whine leaves his mouth, and Luck brushes his lips across Dallas’s throat. He swallows heavily, and then he says,

“I, uh—did I do that too fast?”

“No,” Dallas gasps, then curses himself for how desperate-sounding that came out. “No, no, you did fine, that was—that was good.” At his reassurance, Luck kisses at Dallas’s throat again, and Dallas bucks his hips up into Luck’s in response.

He’s already so hard up for it, so aroused, that it doesn’t take too long for him to feel Luck’s own arousal. It never takes long for Luck to get hard (even if the first time he did it he was so embarrassed that he burst into tears), but Dallas doesn’t care. He can draw it out and make it last if he wants to.

Luck shivers a bit, hesitates, as his hand crawls down Dallas’s stomach to his underwear, but he thrusts up eagerly into Luck’s hand in a wordless request. Luck listens, slides the panties down his thighs, then curls a hand around Dallas’s cock. He doesn’t realize just how hard he is until Luck touches him, and then he’s gasping and squirming and moaning, tilting his head back and begging for more. Luck uses his free hand to pull his own pants off, hissing and cursing when his clothes rub harshly against his cock, god dammit. He blushes again when his eyes meet Dallas’s.

“Do you—you want me to—is it alright if I stop for a minute?” Dallas is almost surprised he can get that out without stuttering more, and even though his cock and balls are screaming at him, Dallas nods. His eyes wander down to Luck’s waist and damn if he doesn’t like what he sees there. Luck shuffles around in the bedside table, then pulls out a tube of lubricant. Dallas wonders how long he’s been thinking about this, how long he’s been planning it, but he doesn’t stop to ask as Luck pops the top off and rubs it on his fingers. They’re slippery, wet, when they rub at his ass, and Luck presses one fingertip at Dallas’s entrance. “Are you—uh—ready?” It’s so soft, Dallas might’ve missed it, but he nods again.

“Don’t make me wait,” Dallas says. It comes out as a growl, but they’ve been together long enough for Luck to know when he’s angry or just impatient. Slowly, carefully, Luck pushes one finger in, and Dallas arches his back, giving a soundless cry. He’s never done this himself before, but God, does it feel good. Luck shifts a bit, adds a second finger, and Dallas yelps, bucking up and trying to force him in deeper. “Nnn—mm—God, Luck, please. More, please, you’re so close.” He obeys, pushing his fingers in just a bit deeper, and when he brushes _that spot_ , Dallas thinks he just might lose his mind. “Oh, _there_ ,” he breathes, carding a hand into Luck’s soft blonde hair.

The feeling of Dallas’s body, so tight and hot around his fingers, makes Luck moan himself. He brushes against that spot a few more times, just to see Dallas’s reaction, before he pulls his fingers out, rubbing them against the sheets. Dallas shoots him an odd look, but Luck shushes him, then lines up so the head of his cock is pressing where his fingers just were. A premature spasm runs through Dallas’s body, and he almost wails, pulling at Luck’s hair. “Just fucking _do it_ already!” He snaps, his thighs trembling as he slings his knees around Luck’s hips. He can’t hold himself spread any other way. Thankfully, Luck doesn’t wait anymore after that, and he thrusts in.

Dallas screams, there’s no other word for the noise that tears from his throat, and the hand that isn’t in Luck’s hair grips the other man’s shoulder. He’s not in any pain, but the pleasure that crowds his senses is way, way, _way_ too much. He thinks he might lose it the first time Luck thrusts back, then in, and hits the spot he found with his fingers, but luckily he manages to last a bit longer than that. It’s almost too much, the push and pull of Luck’s cock in his ass, the feeling whenever he hit that spot, Luck’s nails digging into his hip, and his own nails slowly being dragged up and down Luck’s back, making faint red marks on his shoulders. He’s so hyperaware, so sensitive to everything down there, that he almost feels bad when he feels his orgasm starting. It doesn’t take him long at all; then again, this _was_ their first time, and it was _way_ different than just jacking off. He hardly doubts Luck will care.

Feeling his skin pull tight and the hot wave of ecstasy wash over him, Dallas howls and moans as he comes, clawing faintly at Luck’s shoulders as he did. Luck gasps, still pushing and thrusting and whining as he comes too, the rhythmic motion of Dallas’s muscles pulling tight around his cock drawing out his own orgasm. When he’s finished, Luck doesn’t slump over Dallas like he expected him too; instead, he puts most of his weight on his elbow, then pulls out slowly before splaying out next to him, panting heavily.

Dallas rests his head on Luck’s chest, and Luck pulls his fingers through Dallas’s hair, giving him a faint smile. He goes to say something, but then looks like he’s re-thought it and stops, keeping that smile on his lips. It’s so catching, so sweet, Dallas can’t help but lean up to kiss at the side of his mouth, then returns to his spot on Luck’s chest, cuddling and curling up into him.

Needless to say, there’s really no performance anxiety after that (even if Luck freaks the fuck out about this the next morning).


End file.
